LaPrincesa de Gryffindor y el Prícipe de Slytherig
by DiosaSlythering
Summary: Esta no es un historia de una damisela en apuros. Su historia de amor no tubo final feliz, en su ultimo año en Howarts ¿Podran arreglar las cosas? Si quieres una historia de amor y desamor entra y lee, no te prometo sabiduria pero si amor y drama.


Holaaaaa! Bueno acá ando con otra historia prometo terminarla, no como El reto que lo deje abandonado xD además de esta historia ya tengo como 7 capítulos escritos, asíque voy llendo bien. Les voy a contar que en esta historia me inspire en un fic, que ahora no me acuerdo el nombre, pero que maso menos al principio pasaba lo mismo. Draco y Hermione se empezaban a enamorar por un castigo, y bla bla, pero lo redacte de mi manera. Espero que les guste y sino déjenme sus comentarios diciendo si quieren que lo siga o que lo deje, de verdad me interesan sus comentarios. Besos Naty!

/diosa_sly --- /myloveisedward

______________________________________________________________________

Prologo

Un nuevo año escolar comienza. El innombrable a sido vencido por el niño que vivió y sus dos mejores amigos. El mundo mágico ya estaba a salvo, todo volvía a ser como antes, bueno todo no. Esta historia transcurre en el séptimo año de los alumnos mas grandes de Howarts. Hace mucho, muchos años, pare ser más exactos dos, el castaño y el plata se enfrentaron en una guerra mas grande que todo Gran Bretaña.

-Granger admítelo, soy superior a ti- dijo un chico de ojos plata

-¡Basta Malfoy! Cállate, todos somos iguales, no importa tu despreciable sangre pura, eres un idiota igual- dijo una castaña sabelotodo

-Más respeto sangre sucia. Soy más superior que tú y toda tu asquerosa familia.

-Si, como digas, pero es tu culpa y solo tuya que estemos aquí en las mazmorras limpiando lo que tu querido padrino dejo, solo porque me quisiste fastidiar. Asíque cállate y limpia que ni tu sangre mortifaga te salvo de esta- le dijo Hermione mientras le revoleaba el trapo con el que estaba limpiando sobre la cabeza-

Draco se enojo por ese gesto y fue hasta donde estaba ella y la agarro de las muñecas, mientras la empujaba hacia una pared y la pegaba a su cuerpo.

-Mira Granger, me desesperas, si tu estupidos amigos no se hubieran burlado de mi, no estarías pagando su culpa- le susurro en el oído, muy sensualmente.

-Déjame hurón, muévete para tu lado- decía Mione tratando de empujarlo.

-No leoncita, ahora va a comenzar tu castigo de verdad.

-¿De qué hab…?- Pero la castaña no pudo terminar ya que el Slythering la estaba besando apasionadamente.

El castigo duro un mes, igual que el castigo de Snape. Pero ya no era mortificante, Hermione y Draco disfrutaban ese tiempo de verdad, se empezaron a enamorar, se besaban, acariciaban, se amaban. Él ya no era brusco, sino dulce, suave, casi como lo era ella. Hermione estaba perdida en su mundo, el mundo que tenia dos ojos grises como el hierro. Ese mes fue único para esos dos alumnos que en ese momento cursaban el 5° año en la escuela de magia y hechicería. Todo era perfecto hasta que llego un día que no lo olvidaron jamás.

Una semana después del castigo, Hermione recibió una carta del Slythering diciéndole si se podían encontrar el viernes a las 10 de la noche a orillas del Lago Negro. Ella espero ese día, cuando llego lo único que hizo fue largarse a llorar y correr hasta su habitación. Draco Malfoy se estaba besando con una chica de desgraciadamente no era ella. Él trato de hablar con ella, explicarle lo sucedido, pero ella no lo quería oír, estaba cansada de todo y mas de sufrir por Draco Malfoy.

En su 6° año, los dos solamente se vieron en la batalla final, que termino con el Señor Tenebroso. Los Malfoy's se habían unido a la Orden del Fénix ya que Lucius Malfoy quería que su familia estuviera a salvo. Hermione nunca mas quiso hablarle al muchacho, nadie nunca supo lo que paso entre ellos. Al finalizar la guerra, la castaña se fue a pasar el verano a Italia, fueron mas de tres meses en los que trato de olvidarlo y de cambiar. Ya no quería nada en lo que Draco Malfoy hubiera dejado su huella.


End file.
